


What Is Now Past (Yet We Remember Still)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	What Is Now Past (Yet We Remember Still)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"We shouldn't have left her."

The quiet words made Flint look up from the map he'd been looking over with Vane at his side. His eyes found Thomas standing near one of the windows of their quarters, looking off into some middle distance that Flint wasn't privy too.

Until he remembered the date and sighed before turning to Vane as he and Silver looked on with mild interest; this wasn't something that needed an audience present.

"Leave us. We'll table the discussion for now," Flint said calmly.

Vane narrowed his eyes as Silver inclined his head slightly before dragging Vane from the room with him and Flint turned his attention back to Thomas as he went over to his partner.

"She told us to go, Thomas," Flint said quietly. He gently touched Thomas's elbow.

"I know, James. I only wish that we hadn't left her there," Thomas answered, turning to him slightly.

"You'd have been taken from me too if we had gone back for her," Flint said quietly. 

His heart tightened within Flint's chest; he hadn't wanted to leave Miranda behind when she'd told him of what Thomas's father planned to do to them, but she'd told him to take Thomas away and flee from England.

"I miss her, James. Would it be possible to go for her now?" Thomas asked miserably.

"I do too, Thomas. No, it wouldn't be possible to go for her. My people haven't been able to find her anywhere," Flint replied as his eyes glanced towards the abandoned map on his desk.

"So she's gone then."

"It seems that way."

Thomas presses his lips to Flint's temple before nuzzling him gently.

"I apologize for breaking up your meeting with Silver and Captain Vane," Thomas said softly as his cheek.

"No matter. We can't help our pasts reappearing, Thomas. It's nothing that we can't yet return too at another time."

"Hmm."


End file.
